


Burger

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chubby Country Reader, Chubby Country Reader/America, Chubby Island Nation Reader, Chubby Island Nation Reader/America, Chubby Reader, Chubby Reader/America, Country Reader, Country Reader/America, F/M, Island Nation Reader, Island Nation Reader/America, Reader Insert, Reader/America, chubby reader insert, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: Done as a commission on DeviantArt under the name Burger A new country has just declared themselves, the country is a chubby girl, you. You go to the World Meeting and declare yourself now a country instead of a micronation. You catch the eye of the loud nation, America, who is very interested in you, but what will happen when you combine a romantic relationship with your duties?
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

You sighed as you brushed your (hair length) hair. It was when you were about to officially declare yourself to the entire world. You were now a nation, the nation of Romanali. Your people had wandered around all the continents. Finally they had made their own place in the world, stopping their wandering, or at least putting it into hiatus. You lived on a island off the coast of (continent). You were not a micro-nation, but just barely did you make the standards to be a nation. You had to work hard when you were a chibi to make it but finally all the word had paid off, you were small but your people were happy.

So you dressed in your clothing, it was the outfit to be worn when going for treaties and as such you wore it. It was a pair of black jeans stuffed inot knee high leather boots that encased your strong legs. You put on a short sleeved (favorite color) shirt with an exposed over bust that was decorated in your flag which was cream colored with light blue floral symbol. You wore black lacy gloves that went up your chubby arm to a bit over your elbow. You strapped on your dagger at your hip and pulled ont eh floral lace cloak and hood that was in (favorite color). You pulled your hair up out of the way, pinning it to your head. Finally ready you headed to the World Meeting that was being held in London today.

You opened the doors, walking in silently the sound of your slightly heeled leather boots clicking slightly. “Hello.” You said simply as they looked at you shocked and a slight smile stretched your plump lips. “I'm sorry to interrupt but I am the new nation of Romanali, but I guess you can call me Name.” You introduced as they all stared at you and you blinked your (eye color) eyes quietly. “Am I in the wrong room?” You asked as they seemed to jump.

“No of course not! So dude your the new country? That's awesome! And your a chick! I'm America but you can call me Alfred! I'm the hero!” He seemed like an okay guy with a boomer jacket and a pair of glasses over blue eyes and sandy blonde hair cut short.

“Nice to meet you America.” You said holding your hand out for him to shake.

“I'm England.” You turned to see a man in a green military suit with blonde hair and green eyes. He took your hand and shook it.

“Et I am France, though a belle femme (beautiful girl) like you can call me Francis.” He said taking one of your plump hands and kissing the knuckle. He wore a violet military uniform with a cloak, his hair was shoulder length blonde curls and he had eyes that could either be violet or blue, it was hard to tell.

“Ni ho (Hello) I am Yao. Your so cute!” You were suddenly pulled into a hug by a man with long brown hair in a ponytail and matching eyes in a red shirt the sleeves being too long for him.

“Um...hello.” You said back patting his back awkwardly.

“Your like a fluffy Hello Kitty plushie!” He said happily holding you.

Finally pulling away you look to the ones you had yet to greet. “China, reave her arone, your probary invading her personar space.” A man that had short black hair and brown eyes, in a white military outfit said. He was different from all the rest in that he had no expression on at all. “Herro Name-san I am Japan.”

“Nice to meet you, it's fine, I just wasn’t expecting a hug.” You said looking to the others you hadn’t met yet.

“Ve~hello pretty girl! I'm Feli, this is my older brother Lovi! He's the south part of the country and I'm the northern part. We were always governed separately.” A man with short brow hair and brown eyes said, he had a weird curl on the side of his head, he was wearing a blue military suit with a black shirt and tie. Beside him was someone who was obviously his brother, possibly even twin, as he looked so alike only he had darker hair, his eyes were hazel instead of brown, his curl was on the opposite side of his head and where his brother's uniform was blue his was brown. The most shocking difference was the one in blue, Feli, looked so happy and sweet while the other, Lovi, was wearing a facial expression of anger.

“Si, (Yes,) they are both Italy though most of the time we refer to Feli as Italy and Lovi as Romano.” A man with green eyes and brown hair said, he wore a tan military suit and a red tie. “I am Spain, but you can call me Antonio or Toni, chica. (girl.)” 

“Don't call me that you tomato bastard! And stupid fratello! (brother!) My name is Lovino!” South Italy, or Romano yelled as you sweat dropped. He was a firecracker, wasn't he?

“Kesesesese, Goutentag (hello) sexy frau. (woman.)” You blinked shocked to see an albino, considering how rare they were to see one personified as a country was a bit of a shock for you. He wore a blue military outfit with a black shirt and tie and a cross necklace, “I am ze awesome Prussia!” He said happily as you blinked.

“Forgive my ignorance, but I thought Prussia was dissolved and became part of Germany?” You asked ducking as he suddenly froze. “I'm sorry!” 

“Gilbert! Your not supposed to be here! Your not a nation anymore!” A blonde hair, blue eyed man said. He was incredibly fit in a green military uniform and just like Prussia, or Gilbert, he wore a cross necklace. “Vell hello then, I am Germany.” He said as the albino glared at him.

“Iz dat really how jou speak to jour older bruder? (brother?)” Gilbert asked as you started to giggle holding a hand up to cover your mouth.

“I guess zat just leave me.” You turned to look up at the tallest man there, he had beige hair and violet eyes, half his face covered in a light pink scarf and a long beige coat. “My name is Ivan, you become one with Mother Russia, da polversy? (yes sunflower?)” 

“Nyet. (No.)” You answered back in Russian as he blinked at you, “I enjoy just being an island.” You said patting his shoulder, “though thank you for the offer. Perhaps if we can we can form a alliance but that's it.” You said shrugging before glancing at the only one not to speak yet.

He wore a light brown coat with white fur on the sleeves and hood, he had beautiful blonde hair with a cute curl in the front, he had aviator goggles resting on his forehead and a pair of glasses over his violet eyes. He also held a cute little white polar bear in his arms that was far too small to be a polar bear so he must be a chibi since it was obviously alive. He seemed shocked that you saw him. You waved to him, unsure of how he was sitting with a calm smile the entire time but now looked out of sorts that you acknowledged him. Was he shy? 

“Hello, I've met everyone else, who are you?” You asked as he blinked pointing to himself to make sure you were speaking to him and you nodded. “Like I said I am the country of Romanali, my name is Name.” You said with a smile as he blushed.

“I...I am Canada...you can call me Matthew.” 

“Uh...who are you talking to love?” England asked as you looked at him blinking slightly.

“I'm talking to Canada, he's the last to introduce himself.” You explained as they all blinked confused before looking where you were looking and talking.

“Oh! Canadia, bro! When did you get here?” America asked as Canada sighed.

“I...I was always...always h-here.” Canada said as you shook your head slightly.

“Oh, well~” North Italy said taking one of your hands, “come sit with us, bella~ (beautiful~)” He started to lead you away until someone else grabbed your wrist.

“Why should she hand with your Axises? Come hang with us Allies!” Alfred said with a laugh as you raised an eyebrow.

“How about I sit in between you two, would that work?” You asked as they seemed to agree. Wow, you didn't know what you expected when you first became an official nation, that perhaps the other countries would be very serious and incredibly tough. They seemed really nice, you decided this was better. Perhaps you could set up trades and alliances to make life better for your people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been commissioned! Be prepared for two hundred and eighty one chapters! There will be a path for each country, then the allies, axises and all fourteen of them. I hope I do the commissioner proud!
> 
> So here is the path names, it was a bitch going through the Bad Touch Trio since I didn't want to confuse them with my Magic Trio x Chubby!Reader x Bad Touch Trio so it was hard to come up with the names for them.
> 
> For Canada you want Maple Leaf, America you want Burger, France you want Eiffel Tower, for England you want Big Ben, for China you want Wok, for Russia you want Sunflower, for Japan you want Sushi, for for Germany you want Cross Necklace, for Prussia you want Gilbird, for Spain you want Novella, for South Italy/Romano you want Pizza, for North Italy/who we normally refer to as just Italy you want White Flag, for both the Axises and Allies you want the name as well and for all fourteen you want World.


	2. First World Meeting

You were in your capital and freaking out, this would be your first official World Meeting since you established yourself as a country. It was also the first time for the meeting to be at your capital. So you were understandably nervous, the room was simple with just a few decorations; nothing that would distract anyone, a chalk board, and a perfectly rounded table. You wore the same outfit you had worn before, it was the outfit that you, as the personification of the country of Romanli, wore whenever there was any official country-based business.

They all came in pretty early and there were just enough seats for everyone, which had Canada happy as no one would sit on him. You weren't paying attention to what was going on as you were going through your papers when there was a yell and you looked up to see France and England yelling at and strangling each other. 

You growled as you heard the yelling and growled. Your entire life you had been thinking of these meetings, everyone getting together to try their best to find something to fix. It just seemed to be fighting over issues they had in the past. No wonder nothing was changing at any rate at all.

You had no idea that Germany was about to take charge so you did instead, standing quickly and your chair clattering to the ground. “Stop it both of you!” You screamed and this stopped the two of them and they looked at you shocked. “What is wrong with the two of you?! If you want to argue-release sexual tension or whatever-meet up later and do that! Shut up and let us all try to fix the problems in this world! Last time I checked it's the only one we have that we can live in.” You growled and they blinked hearing such a young country, you had made it over being a micro-nation not even a month.

With that you glared at them you pulled your chair up and sat back down. All the others were shocked that you had spoken up and that they had listened to you, the two had let go of each other and sat down. They had all thought you were quiet, quite cute but ultimately shy, much like Ukraine or Estonia in your quiet. However you obviously had a bit of a take-no-shit in your sweet shy personality.

It was then you all turned hearing the doors burst open and you noticed America. “Hey dudes! What's up? The hero is here!” He said with a booming laugh before munching on a burger. Everyone just blinked at him and snickered as they noticed that the only chair left was the one beside you, the other one seating Canada.

He walked foreword and happily sat right on top of Canada. “America?!” You gasped as Canada let out a breathing “M-maple!”

“Yeah dudette?” He asked and you sighed aggravated and everyone blinked a bit scared. You weren't as scary as Russia, or Sweden, or even how Germany was every once in a while but obviously you weren't someone to mess with.

You just picked him up under his arms like a toddler, moving him off of Canada and to the chair on your other side. Canada blinked confused violet orbs, perfectly matching the confused blinking sapphire eyes of America. You then set down one hand on America, and the other on Canada, unknowingly you patted the cowlick of the American's hair. He let out a gasp and a strong blush on his face which you didn't notice.

“This is America,” you said ruffling his hair and he let out a quiet mewl, “and this is Canada.” You added ruffling his hair and the others gasped seeing that it was Canada who's head your hand was sitting on. He blushed for being noticed, you were able to notice him; maybe because you were naturally observant, maybe because of your nomadic lifestyle before you settled, who knew? “I don't even know them by anything but reputation and I can tell the difference.” You said before letting go, sitting down. On Alfred's head, his cowlick of Nantucket was twitching slightly.

You then smiled at them waiting for the meeting to start. After the meeting you said goodbye to Canada and America stuck around. You smiled gently at him and asked what it was. “I'd just talk to you.” He said with a smile and you smiled happily.

“Of course, but not in here; how about we go outside? We can't stay in here.” You said and he nodded and you left, he had a comic book he had been reading and you blinked, “what is that?” You asked and he smiled giving a laugh.

“It's the new issue of Superman!” He said and you smiled gently, “do you like Superman?”

“I don't get that many issues of comic books here but I kind of like it. I prefer (favorite mythical hero/heroine) though.” You said and you two ended up talking which is more impressive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the first chapter with America. I hope you like it with the hero. I'm not that good with America, I am with his second player but I did the best for it.


	3. Explaining Your Government

You and America were walking out of the government building but then you paused going pass your office. “Hey do you mind waiting here for just a moment?” You asked touching his arm, the soft boomer jacket under your fingertips. He paused looking at you and blinked at you before nodding.

“Sure babe, go ahead.” He said slurping his soda. You went into your office, the folders that held your paperwork for the rest of the week was there as well as the last things you had to approve for the upcoming festival. Coming out you smiled at America and led him back out of the building.

“Sorry for that, but thank you.” You said and he nodded putting his arms folded behind his head as the two of you walked.

“Seriously it's no problem Romanli, but what’s up, work?” He asked and you nodded absentmindedly, pushing some flyaway hairs that had escaped your braid.

“I have a lot to do this weekend. I have to go through all this paperwork and approve the festivals.” You said and groaned, “and it's my time to cleanse to.” You then paused looking at America and started blushing looking away, “oh I'm sorry. I'm complaining about my work load when more than likely your work load is worse.” You grimaced slightly and he laughed throwing one of his arm over your shoulders.

“Don't worry there babe, I know how it can be.” He said giving his heroic laugh, “I always procrastinate. It's annoying but I'm good, I'm the hero after all.” He said with a smirk before blinking blue eyes and wondered what was it was. “What do you mean cleansing?” He asked you.

“Once every year I have to go through the papers and chronicles of the year and write up an entire report of what happened throughout the year; particularly the harvest and money.” You explained and he looked at you shocked, his cowlick standing up straight.

“What?! That sounds horrible!” He asked and you shrugged.

“It's a pain but that's okay. It's worth it.” You said and he was shocked and you smiled, taking his arm in your hand and walking to tug him along as he was shocked.

“What do you mean? That sounds so annoying, and you do it year after year?!” He asked and you giggled.

“I won't lie, it's tiresome but it's worth it. My government is far from perfect, but I'm glad of the transparency of my government.” You said with a smile at that and he paused looking at you and smiled slightly.

“I guess so, that's really important to you, huh?” He asked and you nodded.

“Yes. It's important.” You said with a smile and he kept going as you two came out of the building.

“England used to tell me that when I was a chibi.” You looked at him and let out a giggle and he looked at you confused, “huh?” He asked blinking and you smiled gently.

“I bet you were adorable as a chibi.” You said, with big blue eyes and that innocent face you could easily tell that he'd be an adorable chibi.

“I was when I was little, I remember when I grew up though.” He laughed and smiled gently at you, “what about you when you were young?” He asked and you smiled gently at him.

“I have paintings and tapestries then, but I was just a tiny version of me.” You said with a smile and he looked at you and smiled as you led him along.

“I'd love to see that, you probably were adorable like that.” He said with a laugh, ruffling your (hair color) hair. “Your beautiful like this but I bet you look cute as a chibi.” He said and you blushed darkly at that.

“Thank you America.” You whispered and he paused at the name.

“You can just call me Alfred, babe.” He said with a laugh and yu looked at him before giggling.

“Okay then, I'll call you Alfred and you can call me Name then.” You said and he nodded giving you a thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I hope you guys like this. I'm bad at writing America, I hope you like it though.


	4. Explaining Your Culture

You and America were walking when you wandered into the fair, America was looking around shocked and taking in all the sights. “Wow this is so cool!” He said happily as you giggled.

“I'm glad you like it America.” You said which had him turning his baby blue eyes to you.

“Nah, you can call me Alfred babe, or just the hero!” He added with a laugh and you giggled at the giddiness.

“I think I'll stick with Alfred.” You said with a smirk before shaking your head, “maybe I'll call you hero if you earn the title.” You teased and he pouted at you, and you giggled. “And you can call me, Name.”

“What's going on anyway?” He asked and you smiled gently looking around.

“This is...in your terms it would be a craft fair.” You said with a giggle.

“This is one hell of a festival.” He said as you giggled and he looked at you confused, “what is it?”

“This isn't a festival, it's a fair. I know where your from it probably is the same in your country but here there are only eight festivals a year the rest are just fairs.”

“Really? How do you know which are festivals are festivals?” He asked curiously and you smiled at him.

“Well Alfred, the eight festivals are basically religion more than anything; they are based around the planting, caring, and harvesting of crops.” You explained with a smile at him as he blinked at you confused and you giggled, he looked so much like a child.

“Really? That's weird.” He blinked and you smirked.

“You celebrate Easter, Halloween, and Christmas and you find my festivals weird?” You asked with a smirk as he blinked at you, “you do know all three of those holidays have roots in pagan culture from different places; like England, Ireland, Egypt and several others.” You pointed out and he shrugged.

“I am the Melting Pot. Everything just mixes.” He said and you hummed deep in thought, “are you mad at me, Name?”

“What? Why would I be mad? It's just curious.” You explained with a smile, “my people were nomads for a long while, taking people from different places. They all just kept a lot of their culture.” You explained sweetly, “it's interesting to see how a different way could be.”

“Oh that's good.” He said with a heroic laugh and looked around, “so can you do this stuff at the fes-uh, fair?” He asked and you smiled at him and blushed slightly. This caused Alfred to blush as well, you were so cute in that hot meeting outfit you wore that showed off those lovely curves that he loved so much. Then you blushing soft looking cheeks and shy doe (eye color) eyes.

“Well I can do a bit, I can draw and paint but I prefer pastels, I love music and I had to learn quiet a bit when I was young; the lyre, flute, violin and piano.” You explained and started twiddling your fingers and he watched you curiously.

“What is it, Name?” He asked touching your elbow gently, “is there more?”

“Well it's not so much but I like to cook, read different mythologies and to dance sometimes to.” You explained and he smiled brightly at that.

“Do you want to dance then?” He asked and before you could speak he tugged you over to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for America, I hope you like it.


	5. New Year, Samhain

One of the biggest festivals of the year was coming, Samhain or your new year. It was a big festival and the last month you had been speaking to Alfred and knew that the hero-obsessed man loved Halloween but was terrified of the things so you wondered if inviting him over 

So deciding on that, it was just a casual invitation and the worst he would say was 'no'. So with that in mind you went to your phone and dialed Alfred's number. It rang twice before it was answered, “Hey! Hero speaking!” Alfred laughed and you hummed.

“Hi Alfred, it's Name. Am I interrupting something?” You asked sweetly and on the other side Alfred blushed.

“Hey Name! No I'm not busy babe,” he said and you smiled at him, “so why are you calling, do you need saving?”

“No Alfie,” you giggled calling him the nickname you had started calling him, you only did every once in a while but he loved when you called him that. “I wanted to invite you to my Samhain festival, it would be what you call Halloween.” You explained with a smile and he hummed thinking about it.

“Sure, that sounds fun Name.” He agreed and you gave a smile.

“Okay, I'll see you then. I'd love to talk for a bit but I've got some paperwork.” You said and he sighed.

“Yeah, I should get to my own to.”

“Bye Alfie!”

“Bye.” He said back and you both hung up.

On that day on October 31st you had gotten dressed, you wore a orange skirt that went to your knees, over it was a black fabric that only came to mid-thigh in the front but all the way down to floor legnth in the back. There was also a faux leather belt around your waist and your shirt was a black tank top and a orange sheer long sleeved shirt over it. You worse a pair of black ballet flats and you also wore your (hair length) (curly/wavy/straight) (hair color) tresses back with an orange ribbon.

You had made some warm buttery soul cakes which you had in a basket as you stood waiting for him. When he came he was dressed up as an alien and you gave a giggle. He blinked as you took his hand, placing a soul cake in his hand.

“What are you dressed as, Name?” He asked and you smiled at him and gave a giggle.

“Here there is more along the lines of honoring the dead, a lot of people do dress up though.” You agreed the two of you walked to the festival.

You had your own soul cake enjoying the food as you showed Alfred around. In America it was more along the lines of trying to scare people and going trick or treating. This didn't really happen on the island. However there was in certain places something like it; a pot luck dinner. Everyone would bring a dish to the dinner and enjoy together the food would be something that would be far too much to eat and you had done it several times and it was always fun.

When you got to the festival grounds you smiled happily tugging Alfred's hand, “let's dance Alfred.” You said happily placing the basket down and he looked at you.

“Really?” He asked and you nodded leading him in.

“Yeah, let's dance~!” You said moving so that your right side was pressed against his left side. You were both facing the same way, you took his left hand and placed it on your waist on the left side. You placed your left hand over his hand and took his right hand in your own right hand and held it out. The two of you danced moving to the beat happily laughing in complete relaxation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is America for Samhain/Halloween. I always thought of him that he'd love Halloween even if it scared him.


	6. Meet the Family

You blushed darkly as you walked over to Alfred's house, you were going to meet his family. You already knew the three but this would be an official meeting outside of the business of the World Meetings and country related things.

So you wore the traditional garments that you would wear to meeting a friend, or possible potential mate's, family. You wore cream colored panties, cami, corset, and camisole. You put on a simple sundress, it had the pattern of your flag on the top, a (favorite color) ribbon along your waist and the bottom of the dress was (color that looks good on you). You wore a simple light blue choker holding the purple flower charm that perfectly matched your flag. With that you put on a simple pair of black ballet flats and brushed your hair into (preferred hairstyle) style.

Coming to his high rise apartment you knocked on the door. In your hand was a warm dish of (favioret vegetable/fruit prepared in favorite way). The door was open to reveal Alfred standing there and smiled seeing you.

“Hey babe!” He said with a laugh inviting you inside which you came in with a small smile. You saw the three other blondes, England was drinking tea, France was sipping wine, and Canada was just sitting there with a small smile.

“Hello.” You said with a small smile waving to them and they all waved as well, France and England setting down their cups.

“W'y 'ello cherie. (darling.)” France said as Alfred led you to the table where you sat, France was sitting beside Canada, England sitting at the head of the table on France's other side, and Alfred and you took the seats on the other side of the French nations.

You all had some simple steak that Alfred had made, it was decided he would do it but in the end France took over and made it. Canada, Alfred, and you all got your own drinks, Canada got some simple maple coffee, Alfred got some soda, and you drank (tea/coffee/soda/etc).

As you all ate and talked Alfred decided to introduce you more to them, “So everyone this is Name. She's really cool!” He said with a smile and gave a laugh, “and Name, this is my 'family'.” He added as they all had a reaction. Alfred had said it quickly as if to get it over with, England had blushed darkly, Canada had blushed but smiled and France had just smiled. “Arthur there practically raised me, and Francis was always there to watch me grow up.” He gave a laugh as you blinked looking at Canada who was just smiling.

“What about Canada?” You asked as he blinked at you.

“Who?”

“Canada? The guy sitting right across from you?” You pointed out as Francis nodded.

“Oui. (Yes.) 'e iz rig't 'ere.” Francis said and then Alfred and Arthur both gasped seeing him.

“Oh, Mattie. I didn't see you there bro! When did you get here?”

“I've been here the entire time.” Matthew said looking down and Alfred looked shocked before nodding.

“Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry about that.” Alfred gave his heroic laugh.

“It's fine...please just don't do it again.” Matthew said with a smile and you all settled down to continue to eat. You enjoyed watching the four all talk and get into their arguments, finally giving a giggle. This caused all four to pause and look to you. It was far before Arthur and Francis would start strangling each other, in all honesty it seemed more along the lines of friendly instead of I-want-to-kill-you.

“I'm sorry,” you apologized giggling, “it's just that it's so nice how you four can be.” You said as they all blinked confused violet, violet-blue, green, and blue eyes at you. “How family is; you four care for each other even if you get on each others nerves a lot.” You explained with a smile.

“Yes, that is good with family. What about yours?” Arthur asked curiously and you frowned slightly before giving a small smile.

“I don't really have family. My people are nomadic before they settled and before I was a country over a micro-nation none of the other countries really bothered with me.” You explained as they all frowned slightly at that but you smiled happily. “It's nice to see how you four act around each other; it's sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I hope you guys like it. I so love the FACE family.


	7. Yule, The Winter Solstice

You looked around and smiled gently, it was December and you would normally just settle down to a simple night in but you wondered if maybe you should invite Alfred over, it was a time for family and friends and he was your best friend.

So calling him you waited for him to answer, he didn't answer and you were just about to hang up, figuring he would call you later. However before you pulled the phone away from your head you heard it be picked up from the other line and Alfred's voice.

“Hello?” You smiled hearing him, “did you hang up?”

“No Alfred, hi.” You said with a smile, “I was just calling you to ask if you would like to come over and spend the coming Equinox and Yule over here.” You invited.

“What?” Alfred asked and sounded very confused.

“Oh sorry, it's my culture's way of saying....Christmas I believe you call it?” You asked after thinking for a bit.

“Really? Sure! That sounds awesome!” Alfred gave a laugh and you smiled at that.

“Okay, the celebration starts on the 21st of this month.” You said with a smile and Alfred spoke up.

“Wait, what? Christmas is the 25th.” 

“It's not so much Christmas here, but it is very close. It starts with the Winter Equinox on the 21st and then all the way to Yule on the 25th.” You explained and Alfred answered with a low whistle.

“Four days of celebration? Sounds like a party~!” Alfred gave his signature hero laugh, “I'll see you then.”

Two weeks later on the morning of December 21st Alfred showed up and you smiled happily waving to him as he had come to your home and you opened it hugging him. “Welcome Alfie!” You gave a giggle and he hugged you back with a smile.

“Hey babe, so how do we do this celebration, huh?” He asked and you smiled at him.

“Simple, tonight is the longest night of the entire year; we stay up all night and when the sun rises tomorrow I'll make some Apollo soup we can eat and then go to sleep. All of tomorrow we just rest, the 23rd we decorate, the 24th we bake, and the 25th is Yule, or for you Christmas.” You explained to him and he smiled at you.

“Wow, that sounds really all laid out; like something Germany would plan.” He said and you hummed.

“Well, part of the tradition came from Germany, or was at least modified from a Germanic country.” You said and he blinked at you, “in Germany the tree may be put up but it isn't until right before dinner on Christmas Eve that they will decorate the tree, then after they will have dinner. It's been modified though.” You explained as he blinked at you before smiling and ruffling your (hair color) tresses.

“You really do take on the nomadic style huh?” Alfred asked and you smiled and nodded. Alfred was known as the melting pot, so he was a lot like you in that way.

Turns out that Alfred would often stay up well into the wee hours of the morning playing his video games and so he was able to do it easily, you two spent your time talking and trying to scare each other silly with scary stories. You figured out that his strange cowlick told you a lot; when he was getting scared the cowlick would wiggle slightly.

You were practically dead on your feet as you made the soup and then once you two ate you went to sleep and he went to your guest room. The two of you slept to just before 14:00. The rest of that day and the next two days you two just hung out, getting to know each other even better. O f course you did what was needed, your home was covered in holly, ivy, and green and red. The tree was decorated and there was a tree outside which you two wrapped in stringed popcorn, cranberries, and pine cones rolled in peanut butter. The birds and squirrels went nuts for it.

Then on the 25th you two spent the day together. Alfred gave you a present of a beautiful bust of (favorite superhero) which was beautifully sculpted and (his/her) coloring was perfect. (He/She) looked so real. For him you had a comic book to give him, one of your citizens was a comic book artist. You had introduced it to Alfred and he had fallen for it, you had pulled a few strings and called in a favor or two and had gotten the newest issue; it wasn't even set to hit the shelves until half way through January.

The artist had even signed it, you hadn't asked for that but they had done it. It was a big hit with Alfred in that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are; I hope you guys like this. You have no idea how confusing Christmas is. I've lived in Pennsylvania for half my life and Florida in the other half, the ways people celebrate it in these two places though they are similar is still vastly different. Sorry people not living in America, I don't know as much about what people do; imagine how people in Italy celebrate and how people in Germany celebrate is the closest I can think it.


	8. Imbolic

You giggled happily, Alfred had to travel for some trading with (country that is close to your island) and so he came to your island to visit you. You liked his company and you liked his; a lot of people found him annoying but you honestly really liked Alfred.

However how much you liked him you still had paperwork so you were busy doing it, in your office there were only three kinds of decoration that, aside from the paperwork, would let anyone know that this office was even occupied; there was a bouquet of fresh (favorite flowers) in a (favorite color) vase, a painting (best friend's name) had painted of the sea side of the island and the bust that Alfred had given you on a bookcase.

Alfred was sitting at the chair reading the comic book; he had finished it before of course, as it was February 2nd, it was just three days short of two months ago. However he loved it though he tried not to handle it too much.

It was then Alfred happened to notice the day was circled in bright red on your calendar. “What's up babe? Are you busy today?”:He asked and you looked up from your paperwork and shook your head in the negative.

“No. Today is Imbolic. It's the coming of spring; it's the first time since Samhain any of us will eat meat.” You explained and Alfred, who could eat two or three hamburgers in a sitting it was shocking to him. To go a couple days over three months with no meat?!

“Really? Wow!” He said shocked and you giggled.

“I'm making one of the most yummy spring dishes tonight, you will join me?” You asked giving him your big (eye color) puppy dog eyes. In truth they weren't needed, but Alfred wasn't going to complain though; he loved those cute doe eyes of yours.

“Of course, that sounds rad!” He said with a big smile and you gave a grin. When you finished you two headed to your home so you could make your dish; you took the lamb, using pomade you covered the meat and then sprinkled salt and pepper before grilling it.

When it was over you carried it over and insisted on waiting five minutes; meat tasted much better. As you two were eating and talking he took your hand. You blushed darkly at this but entwined your fingers together.

Being shy you looked over to him and found that he was looking away blushing darkly. Taking courage you leaned over and kissed him. Pulling away you looked away blushing darkly, you weren't horribly shy but still you were a bit shy.

Alfred answered what you had done by catching your soft chin with his thumb and forefinger and turned you so that you could see his face, looking right into his baby blue eyes. With a smile he leaned down to capture your lips with his own. He was surprisingly gentle with that.

“W...wow...” you whispered blushing darkly, kissing him had been a spur of the moment thing and now you were very glad that it had happened.

“Yeah. So your my girl now?” He asked with a smirk and you bit your lip looking up at him.

“Only on two conditions.” You said and he paused looking a bit worried and watching you a bit worried.

“Your my guy,” you said and he nodded.

“That's fair.” He agreed watching you warily.

“And we are Name and Alfred, not Romanli and America. If it doesn't work out I don't want us to have to be enemies.” You explained as he blinked shocked at you, “I don't want my people to suffer because of this.”

“Of course babe.” Alfred said with a wide grin, “it wouldn't be a very hero like thing to do to make you stay with me for fear of your people.” He said kissing you gently, “I'm the hero! Not a villain~” he cooed to you and you smiled kissing him back.

“Good. Then I'm your girl~” you hummed nuzzling into his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter for America. I hope you like it, I tried to capture his slightly caring nature in this chapter.


	9. Make Trades

You were visiting Alfred, he lived in New York in a pent house and you stayed in a guest bedroom. He was actually very accommodating and would do his best to actually cook for you instead of just getting fast food. Though you didn't mind the fast food Five Guys as much as the others.

Right now you two were watching a superhero movie and every time the romantic scene came up he would pull you into his lap and kiss you. The movie was over however so he could instead holding you close.

“You know Name, I was thinking of something.” He said as you hummed to let him know that you were listening to him. “Would you be interested in trading?” He asked as you turned to look at him, he was just looking at you with curious sky blue eyes.

“Well I haven't ever made any trades before; I'm pretty self-sufficient.” You explained as he watched you silently.

“It's okay if you don't want to babe, you won't hurt my feelings.” He promised with a wide smile and you gave a giggle.

“There is something I think my people would like, but what is it you want?” You asked as he hummed looking at you curiously.

“The only thing I can think of is those cool pastels you make from those plants in your island.” Alfred nodded looking at you curiously “What is it that you think they'd want?”

“It's a right of passage for people to travel to another country; if the family can't afford it my government funds a week for a person to go to one country. Though most people do it anywhere from two to four weeks.” You explained and shrugged, nuzzling into his chest. “A lot of people who choose to come here to America really like the comics. Some even buy multiple of the comics and take them here to sell them.” You explained and he nodded.

“Why do you do that?” Alfred asked honestly shocked. It was not out of the ordinary for people in his country to never leave the country; some never leaving the state.

“It's a layover from my days as a nomadic nation with no land to call my own. It was also a way to broaden my peoples horizons and to learn new ways of doing things.”

“That's interesting, what else do you think about then, beside comic books?” He asked and you thought for a moment but thinking for a moment.

“No, I don't think so.”

“That sounds good; comic books for pastels?” He asked and you nodded.

“Yes, that sounds right.” You both knew that you would have to do a lot more figuring. How many issues for a pound of pastels, and which colors, but it was something to be nice. Your first trade with another country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I hope it is good.


	10. Ask You To Make An Alliance

You had been trading with Alfred for quiet some time, it was very profitable for the both of you. Your people quiet enjoyed the comic books that were shipped in, it was a lot like mythology and the pastels you traded to him made a lot of the comic books more vibrant which made your people even more happy with it.

There was also an influx of American tourists, which they often stuck to the English speaking districts of the island but you quiet liked them. It wasn't just you that had a spike in tourism, Alfred had mentioned that a lot of your people were coming as well, the most popular being New York, New Orleans, and Los Angelous. 

So right now you two were at his house, you were visiting him again and talking about this, however Alfred was looking a bit worried and was seemingly out there.

“Alfred, are you okay? Your being strange tonight.” You said, by this point the two of you were just cuddling on the couch and watching a superhero movie. He would normally by this point just cuddle you but he was being strangely solemn.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Alfred finally admitted and you smiled at him gently and stroked his face.

“You can ask me anything Alfie.” You promised and he smiled at you.

“Will you...will you become an alley with me?” He asked and you froze and bit yoru lip.

“Can I...can I have a bit of time to think?” You asked and he looked down sadly and nodded, feeling rejected. “Alfred...I would say yes in a heartbeat if it was just for me, but I have to think about my people to.” You explained and he smiled at you happily.

The entire rest of the movie you were deep in thought. You were thinking; he had a very powerful military and considering you relied on the natural defenses; cliff sides and shallow waves. However he was a bit...immature. You loved it about him but in the end he wasn't very mature and you worried with his immaturity and any wars or something along those lines. 

Plus over time he would become easier, you knew history and he was much better. He was also very mature when you looked at it by what he has gone through.

After a bit though you had come to your decision. As the movie was over you turned to Alfred and gave him a wide smile. “Alfred...?” 

“Yeah babe?” He asked and you smiled at him a bit wider.

“I've come to a decision. The answer is yes.” You agreed with a wide smile and he gave a happy heroic laugh and smiled, leaning over to kiss you.

“Don't worry, you won't regret it Name!” He promised as you smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I feel that America would be a strong alley. Usually.


	11. Spring Equinox

It was March 21st, this was a holiday that Alfred knew as Easter and you knew it as both the Spring Equinox and Ostra. Alfred had come over and spent the night. He was a deep sleeper and wasn't a morning person. On this day you had woken up early and so made some breakfast, (favorite style of eggs) eggs, and some (favorite juice) juice and coffee. On the counter there was a small bowl of the eggshells. 

It was just as you were about to go get him for breakfast that Alfred came out yawning. He was in a simple pair of American flag patterned sleep pants and a white tank top. His glasses, that he called Texas, were strewn on his face.

“Morning babe,” Alfred yawned and you smiled.

“Good morning, your just in time for breakfast.” You said and he instantly perked up, he loved your cooking. 

“Sure Name! Need any help?” He asked and you giggled kissing his cheek.

“Thank you but it's already finished.” You said and he frowned, his tiny cowlick seeming to droop a bit.

“I'm sorry babe, I wish I could have helped you.” He pouted slightly and you smiled, you loved when he would be so caring.

“It's fine Alfie, really.” You promised him, “it's not a very elaborate breakfast.” You added as the two of you sat down to eat. Though the breakfast wasn't extravagant Alfred appreciated it. He was more of a meat-and-potatoes man as opposed to the frills.

Afterwords you handed him half the eggshells and the other half you took and led him out to the backyard where there was a small place allowed, together you two dug a small hole you both placed the shells in the hole and covered it up.

“So why are we doing this?” Alfred asked as you smiled at him.

“It's tradition. It's said that it will bring good luck for the year.” You explained ans he hummed, “so do you want to paint the eggs?” You asked and he nodded happily at you. You showed him the paint and pulled out four eggs, two for each of you and the paint.

You painted one egg the pattern of the American flag and another a swirling (favorite color) and (second favorite color) pattern. Alfred painted a egg in the pattern of the flag and another one with a red and blue stripes.

“So what do we do with this?” Alfred asked and you smiled at him.

“We hide it somewhere that is easy enough for children to find, they will sleep with them underneath their bed and then eat them in the morning.” You explained and Alfred looked at you and gave a smile.

“So we'll be the Easter Bunny?” He asked and you looked at him confused and not understanding.

“Easter Bunny?” You asked and it took you a while to figure out what he was talking about before you put it together. “Oh! You mean the kid version? Easter, or Ostra as I call it, is the first of spring. It's about beginnings, and in that way sex. That's why bunnies and eggs exist.” You explained which caused Alfred blushed at that.

“Oh, cool.” He said and you two stood and hid the eggs. He was actually very good at finding a nice hiding place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter for Ostra, I liked this chapter. I celebrated this not that long ago.


	12. May Day

You were happily making the oatcakes, offering one to Alfred before the two of you headed out to walk around the island. There were several braided vines and flowers being hung from the trees and was looking around as he saw people dancing on the May Pole.

“What's going on Name?” He asked as you smiled at him, taking his hand, your free hand eating the oatcakes.

“It's May Day. It's a popular festival. It's about sexual energy and very much celebrated.” You explained with a smile and he looked at you raising a blonde eyebrow.

“What do you mean about that?” He asked and you shrugged.

“Haven't you ever heard of a May Day Baby or a May Day Child? A May Day Baby is born on May 1st and a May Day Child is conceived on May 1st, they will be born sometime in February.” You explained with a smile at him as he blushed.

“So, are we going to dance on the May Pole babe?” He asked blushing darkly but you looked at him shocked blushing darkly but then smiled slightly as you realized what he was talking about.

“No. The May Pole is reserved for those who are in love.” You explained, you could still remember when (friend’s name) had first danced, with her then boyfriend who would go on to be her husband. Though she had grown and became a maiden while you were still physically a chibi that was the first time you realized she was growing up and you weren't, not at the same rate she was at least.

Alfred looked at you blushing but his sapphire eyes were kind. He loved you, he knew he did. You liked him back, you weren't sure if you were in love. More because it was a big thing for you; you never had a relationship before-even though you hadn't even kissed-and you didn't want to say it to him unless you were absolutely sure. As sure as the moon, sun, and stars.

“So we won't dance?” He asked and you gave a giggle at that.

“Of course we can.” You promised tugging him towards a bonfire. “We can dance as much as we want.” You added his hands going to grip your plump waist and your arms going around his neck. You two moved fast to the rhythm of the music that was playing.

As you two danced you could see the firelight shining on his face and making his blonde hair shine and the blue eyes sparkle. You smiled at him and quickly leaned over to kiss him. You looked away blushing as you kissed him and he smirked, catching your soft chin with his thumb and forefinger and moved your face so his blue eyes could stare into your (eye color) ones.

Smirking he pulled you closer so that you could kiss you again deeply holding you close to him. He spun you around happily as you two kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love May Day, I hope you guys liked it.


	13. Jealousy Turn To 2p!

“It's about lunch time.” Alfred mentioned to you as you looked over to him and hummed as you looked over at him. “Do you feel like some burgers?” He asked and you smiled, you knew he loved them and nodded.

“Sure. Do you mind if we not go to McDonald?” You asked and he looked at you shocked.

“Do you not like McDonald?” He asked with wide blue eyes and you smiled kindly at him.

“Of course I like McDonald Alfie.” You assured smiling at him, “it's just I've had it every time I come here, I'd like to try other burgers to. My burgers taste different then theirs. I don't know if I'm doing something wrong.” You said and Alfred laughed at that, throwing an arm around your shoulder.

“You don't have to worry about that babe! Only McDonald burgers taste like McDonald burgers!” He promised and smiled at you. “We can go to Five Guys,” he promised.

Going to the restaurant it was in white and red. You could choose a single or double burger, and then just tell them whatever toppings you wanted. You got a (single/double) burger (with/without) cheese and with (toppings you like). Alfred got a double cheeseburger with pickles, mustard, ketchup, lettuce, and onions. You each got a soda and went to sit, you tried and you liked the burger, it tasted closer to what you would make and you two were talking happily.

After a bit Alfred decided that it would be nice to have some fries to go with that so left to get it. While you were waiting for him, just playing with some of the aluminum which they wrapped the burgers up in. You jumped as some guy sat on the other side of you where Alfred had been sitting and smirked at you.

“Hey there pretty lady~” he cooed and you raised a single eyebrow at him.

“Um...hello.” You said your accent coming through, it wasn't a strong one, but it made it obvious you were from (continent/country your island is close to). 

“How bout we go out back?” He asked reaching for you but you instantly pulled away.

“I'm sorry, I don't know you.” You said looking at him, “I'm not alone. Please leave me alone.” You said and he pouted at you.

“Don't be like that-” it was then that the man was stopped by being gripped by the shoulder.

While Alfred had finished the order he turned to see you and his big smile fell as he saw the guy talk to you. When he reached for you and you pulled away he snapped. Jealousy flowing through his veins. His blonde hair turning a burgundy red, his blue eyes matching, his skin turning tan, and his glasses; Texas, turning to sunglasses. He gritted his teeth, showing a missing canine tooth. With that he moved to grip the man's shoulder none-too-gently.

The two of you looked and the man gasped as he growled. “What are you doing to my doll?” He asked and the man held up his hands, getting out of the seat and backing up.

“Sorry man, I thought she was alone.” He said obviously scared, there was something about him. Danger just seemed to ooze out of his pores.

“Whatever. Get lost.” He growled and the man lost no time in doing just that. You watched as he sat down, grimacing at the burger. You watched him silently with wide eyes and could see he had the same face as Alfred.

“Alfie?” You asked looking at him shocked as he glanced at you with a smirk.

“Not quiet doll. Call me Allen.” He said and you were shocked. You remained silent, he stood when it was time to get the fries, he kissed your forehead going to get it and went to sit again. By now you had realized what it was.

“Your...your in your second player?” You asked and he glanced at you and nodded.

“Are you scared of me?” He asked and you shook your head.

“Your still you.” You said and smiled at him and he relaxed watching you silently. “I turned into my second player once. When (friend's name) died, I became (alter ego name).” You said and he reached over, taking your hand and squeezing gently. You smiled but then paused frowning, “why did you become your second player Allen?” You asked and he grunted.

“That asshole was trying to pick you up. Your mine.” He snorted, “he's lucky that I didn't hit a home run with that motherfucker's head.” He added and you smiled gently.

“I'd never leave you; no matter if your in your first player or second player. Why'd I want anything to do with some stranger?” You asked and he smiled at that and you two continued to eat. When you went back home he tugged you over to lay down with him, he pulled you to rest your head on his chest and his other arm wrapped around your waist, one to play with your (hair length) hair and your arms wrapped around his side.

You were fast asleep, but when you woke up he was back to his normal self. Paler, blonde hair and blue eyes, Texas back to being glasses instead of sunglasses. A few minutes later he woke up and you smirked seeing him, stroking along his face.

“Morning babe,” Alfred said and you smiled leaning down to kiss him.

“Good morning,” you whispered and he smiled relaxing some.

“I'm sorry about turning into my second player.” He said and you blinked at him.

“Don't be, I love you Alfie.” You whispered and he looked at you shocked before smiling brightly pulling you into a kiss.

“I love you to Name!” He said holding you tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are; I hope you like this. I really love writing 2p!s and since 2p!America was my first second player it is nostalgic.


	14. Summer Solstice

It was June 22nd, Litha or Summer Solstice, Alfred had came over the night before and slept in the bed that you had gotten to him. He helped you prepare everything and you were ready for the longest day of the year.

You two were walking around the island just enjoying yourselves. You had worked hard to take care of the crops the day before and were both quiet enjoying your chance to just enjoy each others company. There were a bunch of weddings during this month, about forty six percent and of that forty six percent that happened in the month of June seventy five was on this day.

“What's with all the weddings?” Alfred asked as you passed the third one.

“This is the most popular day out of the entire year for weddings.” You explained to him and he looked at you with curious blue eyes.

“Why?” He asked and you smiled and let out a giggle.

“It's said the first marriage was between Terra and Zephyr, land and air; and they went on to birth Aqua and Fur, water and fire. So many here choose to have their wedding on this day.” You explained as he blushed darkly, you two were in love. When he came to after being in his second player form you had told him that you loved him and he told you he loved you.

He smiled at you and kissed your lips gently and you smiled, kissing him back. After you had both finished you ended up on your favorite place on the entire island, it was over the cliff with a bunch of trees and the grass was so soft it was almost like a bed.

Alfred laid down, resting against a tree and you sat cuddled against him. He had his legs spread and you sat in the space between them, your back laying against his chest and his arms wrapped around you, cuddling you.

After that you two headed to make dinner. You had developed quiet the taste for American cuisine, it was a mixture of a bunch of different cultures much like yours. Unlike yours where they all mixed together and a strong focus on seafood for obvious reasons. In America it was more distinct. You were making some barbeque and grape jelly chicken and mashed potatoes.

Alfred loved when you cooked, you did very well in cooking, and he especially loved it when you made distinctively American food. You enjoyed to have a normal dinner but you also wanted to be able to get out of there soon because the biggest thing for the entirety of the Summer Solsitce was fireworks at the end of the day.

Alfred was yawning and wanted to just go to bed but you begged him to not go to bed yet; you wanted him to see the fireworks your scientists had made. He agreed and you headed to where the fireworks would be. You smiled and watched the fireworks, there was silver and golden fireworks for the sun and moon, then light blue and purple for your flag. Then finally the surprise for Alfred; red white and blue, he blushed since he loved the colors, even though they were the colors most countries flags were.

Alfred smiled and hugged you tightly and you hugged back giving a giggle. You then headed back to your home, since the whole second player incident with Allen Alfred had started sleeping with you. He would just crawl into bed to cuddle you and you loved it. You could cuddle into him and you enjoyed cuddling into him and he loved holding you.

For that reason you had gotten a bigger bed so he wouldn't fall off of the bed. You didn't since you didn't move that much and the bit you did Alfred was there to stop you with his body as you both slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter of Burger, I love Litha.


	15. Ask To Marry

You were visitng Alfred and his country going to New York. He had a flat here and you were staying over the weekend. He wasn't being his normal self, he seemed a lot more serious and you worried but he promised you it was a surprise.

He had taken you to see (favorite play) on Broadway and you were shocked. It was much more different than your outside plays telling stories from mythology or popular stories, or even history. He smiled at you as you looked around like a child watching everything.

Of course you had come over but you never really took the time to look and think about it. Alfred was seen as very childish and you were always so serious so to see this rare side of you with your bright wide eyes was amazing to him.

Of course you weren't like England at all; you were still very much self control and you always seemed to remain that cool head even if he could see all the passion brewing under the surface. The fact that you just stopped being a chibi not that long ago really said how mature you were; then again you had to raise yourself so you were a lot of ways like China like that and from the stories he had heard like Britania and Germania.

You however knew how to have fun; you'd have no problem dropping the seriousness to read a comic or watch a superhero movie or joke around with him. You were perfect to him; a personality that had him fall deeply in love with you along with a curvy soft body he just wanted to cuddle forever and never let go.

Hell, you even saw Allen his second player and didn’t fear him, you even told him you loved him. Even though he was his second player you had no trouble falling asleep against him; you didn't fear he'd hurt you in the slightest. You loved all sides of him and that was more than he could say for a lot of countries.

So now he was going to ask you to become his wife.

You were surprised when he took you to a fancy restaurant instead of the normal McDonald. However you didn't question him as you two had a candle lit dinner, you had (favorite fancy meal) with (white/pink/red) wine and Alfred had steak with red wine.

When you got to his home you looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He looked a bit worried and was even sweating a bit. “W-what?” He asked and you smiled gently.

“Come on Alfred, I know you. Even if I didn't I think I'd realize you were acting strangely all day. Please, tell me what's going on?” You asked and he took a deep breath and dug his hands in his blonde hair and started pacing. “Alfie?” You asked now you were starting to get worried.

Taking a deep breath he moved to you quickly, cupping yoru face he kissed you passionately and pulling away panted before getting down on one hand and gripped your left hand and you blinked, you knew this meant something to him but you couldn’t think of what, and that was because getting down on one knee wasn't the way to propose marriage in your country.

“I love you so much Name! And...I want to spend eternity with you...will you...will you marry me?” He asked and you and you gasped realizing why this reminded you of something and you stared at him with wide (eye color) orbs.

“Are you...are you asking me...?” You finally asked and he nodded solemnly.

“Yes I am babe, will you marry me? I want you to be my wife.” He said before getting even more nervous, “if you don't want to that's okay; we can just date.” He added as tears slipped from yoru eyes.

“Oh Alfred you silly man! (Yes in language you like/feel attached to!) Yes! I'd love to marry you!” You smiled widely jumping into his arms and the force forced him to the ground, his arms wrapped around your waist and you snuggled into his neck, kissing along his neck and then kissed him passionately.

He smirked and pulling out a jewelry box from his pocket, pulling out the ring he slipped it onto your finger, the ring was white gold colored in a blue and violet to match your flag with a diamond and on one side was a ruby and the other side was a sapphire. He kissed you soundly and you smiled happily at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the proposal, I see America as a dork who would be so nervous about the proposal that he freaks himself out more than anything else. A 'my own worst enemy' thing.


	16. Lammas

It was the first harvest of the season and Alfred knew this as you had talked to him about it and he was staying over with you to cuddle and he had offered to help; something you were grateful for. You had actually been talking a week ago trying to decide where you were going to have the wedding and how you were going to have the ceremony.

You had sighed and told him you missed being able to be near him and he had told you that he missed you to. When you married you two would be seen as one by the world governments and would be seen as staying in one or the other country. It would be much easier in the modern times as you would a thousand or hundred, even fifty years ago it would have been hard. You two would have to travel from Romanli to America and back to Romanli and the loop around barring anything huge and unseen. With that you two slipped into just normal every day things.

During that phone call you had mentioned when you were just talking about what was going on that you had mentioned that on August 1st it would be Lammas; the first harvest of the year. Alfred had told you that he would help which you were grateful for and he was interested in the performance you had mention that as the country it was on you to do.

So now he was home and it was time to start the harvest. You took your own sickle and basket, handing him one. Despite how he was now Alfred was very much a outdoors man when he was a colony and could still do it now if he needed to. Till about a hundred years after he became a country instead of a colony he was very much a Frontiersman; a hunter, farmer, and carpenter.

“A sickle? I haven't seen one of these in forever!” He said as you gave a giggle leading him to the crops; plump and about to fall from the vines. It was a very good harvest this year. “Why don't you use technology, Name?” He knew that you knew of technology and had access to it.

“Doing this gives energy back to the land.” You explained to him and he went with it. He had never bothered with that; he always moved on to the latest technology but if that's what you wanted he would do it. Alfred was head over heels for you and would do almost anything for you.

It was just before dusk when you finished and you sighed stretching, cracking your back. You took Alfred's hand and hurried to your house. 

“Woah babe! Where's the fire?” Alfred asked and you turned so you could see him.

“I have to perform the ritual and I have to wear a certain dress.” You explained and as soon as you got to your home you rushed to your room to put on the outfit. You put on a cream pair of panties, and cami. The corset was cream as well and tubbed topped with ivory white lacing and simple silver busks, you then put on a white camisole that reached your knees and then put on the dress.

The dress was virgin white, it came to your ankles and the sleeves came to your wrists, it was a square cut and right under your bust was a silvery blue ribbon. Using a matching ribbon your pulled your (hair length) (locks/curls) (back/up) and grabbing the conch you headed with Alfred to a beach. It was a crescent shaped beach with two sides having cliffs, the beach had strong reefs near, proving the water being kind of like a swimming pull before rounding out as if the reefs connected one side cliffs to the other. Your island was truly a impenetrable fortress of natural defenses.

It was a clear cloudless night and the moon was big, beautiful, and full. Alfred watched confused as you walked into the water; it was warm and you continued to walk into the water. Your dress lifted as you walked till the water reached your child bearing hips.

You then spoke (favorite moon poem) in (Germanic/Latin/Britanic/etc). As you were speaking it you put the conch down so that it would gather the water. You held the conch up so that it was at your eye level with the moon and finishing it you allowed the water to fall on you by your chest and fall down your front.

With that done you headed to Alfred with a wide smile and he blushed looking at you. Your white dress meant that he could see through your dress and even yoru camisole. It left little to the imagination and he then looked around and feeling kind of jealous he took off his boomer jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders.

You smiled, you thought it was because he thought you were cold, but as he wrapped a arm around your waist protectively you realized he was being jealous and giggling you nuzzled into his side. He was so adorable when he got like this!

“Come on Alfie; how about we go home and I can make you dinner?” You asked and his blue eyes sparkled as he happily nodded.

“That sounds awesome!” He said with a laugh and you smiled.

“I have to take a shower to wash off this salt water but afterwords how about I make you some buttered chicken and roasted garlic corn? Then for dessert we can have some blueberry cobbler?” You offered and he nodded, his mouth already drooling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are; this chapter was hard to start for me but once it got rolling it kept going. I hope you like it.


	17. Fall Equinox

Sighing you moved to pick up the basket, it was the last of the baskets; it was September 21st, or the fall equinox. It was the one day that the night and day would be equal. There was few crops left in the ground and would be until during the spring when the plants would be planted again.

You had some cranberries and pomegranates and would have that to munch on; this was a holiday and as such many people had off and would spend time with their family. In that you would have loved to spend time with your fiance but Alfred had to do paperwork and so you wouldn't be able to.

As you entered your home you went to the kitchen to clean the fruit. As you were cleaning you were humming (favorite song) singing the lyrics underneath your breath. So you didn't hear anything.

Suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around your chubby form and you were lifted up. You gave a screech turning fast and froze as your (eye color) eyes lighted on sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes underneath glasses.

“Alfred?” You gasped and he gave his heroic laugh, kissing you.

“Happy International Peace Day, babe!” Alfred cooed against your lips; you knew that the fall equinox was the same day of International Peace Day.

“What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad you're here, but I thought you said you had to do paperwork?” You asked turning your body as he set your feet down.

“I thought you said that it was important and you wanted to spend the day with me?” He answered back and you smiled widely wrapping your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

“Oh Alfie...” you cooed happily nuzzling into his chest. “Your so sweet~” you cooed and he smiled.

“You are going to be my wife soon,” he played with your (hair color) (locks/curls), “I did my paperwork on the ride here.” He said and you smiled leaning up to give his neck an affectionate kiss.

“You're too good to me, love.” You whispered against the strong pale flesh of his neck.

“You got it backwards babe, it's you who is too good for me.” Alfred corrected leaning down to kiss your (light/dark) head and inhale the sweet scent of (shampoo scent). “Now what shall we do?” He asked with a smirk and you glanced up at him through your lashes.

“Well I have some cranberries and pomegranates. How about we cuddle and snack on them and then we can just spend the day lounging around and maybe take a nap?” You cooed and he nodded, taking off his glasses, Texas, and rubbing his eyes.

“That sounds good-I didn't nap on the ride here like I normally do.” He said and you frowned, you didn't like him not taking care of himself, “I picked the right day right? This seems to be one of your more relaxing holidays.” He chuckled and you nodded.

“Yeah, this is more celebrating the fact that the day and night are equal today.” You explained before going back to cleaning the fruit. “So how about we both snack on these fruits, cuddle and then we can take a nice nap?” You asked and he smirked at you even more.

“Does that mean I can cuddle you while we sleep?” Alfred asked and you smiled, kissing him.

“Of course, now come on.” You added putting the fruit in a bowel and he went to the couch prepared to sit down and pull you into his lap so you two could cuddle and snack on the dark red, slightly tart-slightly sweet fruit and then you'd both go to sleep cuddling into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the newest chapter with America, I kind of love it and dislike it at the same time.


	18. One Year On

You smiled happily; you had been courted by Alfred for a year, of course then again being betrothed didn’t quiet count as being courted but it did count as being together.

To celebrate Alfred was going to have a Captain America movie marathon. You were dressed in a Captain America cosplay; a pair of red boots to your knees, you wore the dress that would come to your knees and be sleeveless, red gloves to your elbows and a half helmet that covers the top half of your face.

When Alfred saw you he gasped blushing darkly as you winked at him, your (eye color) orbs still visible through the helmet. “Well, what do you think, hero?” You asked and he was almost drooling as he smirked at you.

“You look hot babe,” he answered putting one arm around your plump waist. “Like my little Steve Rogers, come on.” He said happily tugging you on and you smiled.

“Does that make you Bucky, my Winter Solider?” You asked and he nodded turning his head to look at you over his shoulder and winked at you.

“That sounds good Name,” he agreed and you giggled at that. Alfred had already bought the tickets and when you walked over a lot of people came over to compliment you. They told you how adorable you looked and how cool it was.

Alfred was happy that others could appreciate your amazing cosplay skills but he was jealous. He didn’t like the way the guys were watching you and he put an arm around your waist to claim you as his. You knew what he was doing but you just smiled, you liked when he got like this. It was cute.

After that you two sat, it was only a little way into the movie that Alfred pulled you out of your seat and into his lap so you could cuddle into his chest, resting your head on his shoulder. The movie was awesome; it was action pack and though you didn’t read that many comic books since you couldn't get the older ones but Alfred had read every one and would whisper to you what was inspired by the comic book.

You giggled happily as the movie was over and Alfred took you to dinner at McDonald's, you liked it okay and ate the food happily talking to Alfred about everything. McDonald's wasn't exactly the hot spot for anniversaries but it was special to Alfred and as long as he was happy you were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I hope you guys liked it. I didn't want to fluff it up just for the sake of fluffing it up. Fluff as in add extra filler for no reason, not fluff as in sweet things. Next chapter is a lemon, warning now.


	19. Lemon

It was between Winter and early Spring and so was very cold in New York, America where you were hanging out. You were being with him and you were actually dressed in his flag, something that caused him to blush darkly seeing you.

The shirt floated around you like a cloud, it was in the pattern of the American flag the bust and shoulders were the stars and underneath were the vertical stripes, you also wore a simple black leather jacket that on the back had the Captain America symbol; the shield. The jeans were black and you wore simple boots. Alfred absolutely loved seeing you wearing his flag; it was even better than seeing you in the Captain America cosplay.

You two were cuddling on his couch kissing and he slowly pushed you down so you were laying flat on your back and he crawled over you kissing you passionately. “Your so beautiful Name,” he whispered to you in a deep voice and his hand cupped your peach, pressing slightly causing you to gasp and then moan.

“Alfie~” you moaned tugging him closer and kissing him back just as passionately. His tongue slowly pushed into your mouth holding you close to him and pulling away he smirked at you.

“Please?” He asked and you smiled at him and nodded. He lifted you up so that your legs were on either side of his hips and his hands rested on your soft bum and carried you to his room, laying you down on his bed with a sexy smirk.

He crawled on top of you, stroking your hair. The two of you kissed, you tugged at his clothing shyly and he smirked shrugging off the fabric while tugging at your clothing as well. You squirmed to help him pull the clothing off of you.

You glanced up at him as his sapphire eyes racked down your chubby (skin tone) body, decked in Romanli flag patterned bra and panties.

“Your so sexy, babe.” Alfred panted watching you as you blushed darkly at that and smiled up at him.

“Thank you Alfred,” you whispered leaning up to kiss him and pulling away biting your lip. “Make love to me?” You whispered and he blushed darkly before kissing you passionately, he kissed you like he was devouring you and it drove you crazy.

Your hands threaded into his blonde hair, unknowingly you gripped the strange cowlick and he let out a loud moan and you pulled away for a moment to see his half lidded, lust glazed eyes and he was breathing hard.

He dove back to claim your lips, one hand wrapping around your calf right under the knee to hitch it to his hip, you took the hint and it's twin wrapped around his waist, crossing at the ankle. He moved his hands, one hand going to grip your childbearing hip and his other moving to grip your breast causing you to moan. He kissed down your neck nipping along all the sensitive spots he had found.

“Alfred!” You moaned and he groaned, bucking his hips against you and nibbling at your soft flesh.

“That's it Name, moan for me, say my name.” He panted as you groaned, your back arching pressing yourself into his touch.

“Alfie~! Alfie please!” You moaned bucking your hips up to him, “don't tease me! I need you! Now!” You nearly screamed and he smirked panting.

He moved to unhook your bra, your legs moving to push his American flag patterned boxers off of him, it took him a bit of time to be able to unhook the bra that he pulled off of you. He moved off of you to pull your panties off then smirked raking his eyes up and down your bare form.

Licking his lips he crawled back up to hover over you and kissed you roughly, his hands stroking down all of your curves and pinching the plush. This caused you to moan, unconsciously your legs spreading as he looked blushing a bit.

“Do you want to...t-to?” Alfred stuttered being shy and you smirked wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. You pulled him down so you could kiss him, nipping along his bottom lip. When he immediately opened his mouth to grant you access you pulled away causing him to groan and pout at you.

“I'm ready my hero. Take me Alfie.” You panted and he gave a yelp before slowly pushing into you, causing you to groan in pain.

“I'm sorry Name,” he whispered stroking your (curly/wavy/straight) hair. He hated hurting you.

“It's fine!” You groaned, panting slightly. It hurts, yes, but wasn't like a sword in the stomach-which had happened during one of your civil wars-it wasn't nearly as bad as you thought it would be. “You can move,” you said and he looked at you, worried that you were just putting on a brave face and you smiled gently at that. You moved your arms to cup his face, “I'm fine Alfred, really. It doesn't hurt that badly, You can move now.”

Nodding he did so, gripping your hips and kissing you as he pulled out before slowly pushing in. You wrapped your arms back around his neck and braided your hands into his hair tugging gently, at his cowlick as well, as you bucked your hips up to him.

“Feels so good~” Alfred panted sweating slightly as he looked at you watching as he pulled away and pushed back into you.

“You do to!” You moaned arching your back and bucking your hips to keep up with him, “you fill me up so perfectly my love, please Alfie~ faster, harder, deeper!” You moaned as he blushed but nodded. He pushed into you as deeply as he could, going faster and harder against you, one of his hands going from your waist to grip your breast and his mouth wrapping around your other breast sucking and licking at it.

“Yes Alfred! Just like that!” You screamed your hips bucking and you noticed his curl was wiggling slightly so you pinched it, that caused him to moan against your (skin tone) flesh and go faster. This caused you to experimentally tug it as he pulled away from you panting.

“Oh Name! Babe! Do t-that again!” He moaned going faster and you did as well, “h-hard-harder! Tug Nantucket harder!” He demanded and you did as told; it seemed strange to you to name a lock of hair but you never questioned it that much and you tugged at his cowlick again causing him to go harder.

Alfred kept going as you did as well, tugging his cowlick and kissed him, “Alfie...I'm close!” You moaned and he nipped along the graceful slope of your neck.

“I am to Name, just let go, let go for me~!” He screamed and you moaned tugging at the cowlick more while he sucked along your own e-zone, (sensitive part of your body).

“Alfred!” You screamed as you came undone, he kept thrusting his hips to help you ride out yoru own orgasm as he was pushed over the edge as well.

“NAME!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, collapsing on top of you, the both of you panting. He moved so he was laying down, pulling out of you causing you to moan in protest at the empty feeling, he laid down and pulled you so that he was spooning you. “I love you Name,” he whispered and you smiled moving one of his hands so you could kiss his knuckles.

“I love you to Alfred, your my hero.” You whispered, you meant that he saved you from the loneliness that you had dealt with for so long that you had forgotten what it was like to be without it.

“I'll always be there for you;” Alfred whispered giving a yawn, “I can't wait to be yoru husband and you to be my wife.”

“Me to, goodnight Alfie.” You whispered and he smiled kissing the back of your (hair color) head.

“Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the lemon, I tried to keep America's personality but I don't know how much I did with it.


	20. Marry

You smiled as you prepared your wedding day. You wore a simple white dress, it was floor length with a square cut and short bell sleeves. Right under your bust was a ribbon that was red, white, and blue. It tied in a small bow at the back and another ribbon, light blue and purple, was (braided in/tied in) your (hair color) (locks/curls).

You had already set everything up, you two had talked and it was actually Alfred who wanted to do it on your island and you decided to do it in your garden near your home. There was a wedding arch with ivy and (favorite flowers) braided into it and wooden braided chairs. There was also hanging vines with orange blossoms and aster.

You had a bouquet of red roses and baby breath. Everyone was here, Alfred had invited his family, France, Canada, and England as well as his friends Prussia and Denmark. You had invited, (country you like 1), (country you like 2), and (country you like 3) as well as the decedents of (friend’s name).

You headed to the wedding arch and smiled as you saw Alfred. He was wearing a traditional tux, he wore a handkerchief in your flag colors with his cufflinks being the American flag. How he looked at you, with so much love in his sapphire blue eyes made you smile and your heart warm with just as much love for him.

When you reached him he took your left hand in his own, holding your hands so that your palms were pressed against the inside of each others wrists. It was then that the hand fastening came. First the (Friend’s last name) family came, only five of them to do the hand fastening. There was a ribbon in the pattern of your flag as well as one in the pattern of the American flag, as well as a deep blue that perfectly matched Alfred's eyes and (favorite color) which was your family color, the last one was (friend’s favorite color) which was their family color.

Next was Engalnd, Canada, France, Prussia, Denmark, (country you like 1), (country you like 2), and (country you like 3) all came foreword with a ribbon in their hands that was in the pattern of their flag, for England it was the Union Jack as opposed to the English flag. They were a bit worried to tie them as they hadn't done it in a while, if at all, but they did it perfectly.

You smiled gently as Alfred and you swore your love and loyalty to each other by the moon, sun, and stars. Alfred gave a smile that was much bigger than you had ever seen and your eyes (sparkled/smouldered) more than they ever had and you two shared a kiss; your first kiss as husband and wife. As Alfred Jones and Name Jones.

Pulling away you giggled and he gave a chuckle, kissing your (hair color) head. You smiled and you two had to take some time to untie the hand bindings and then you could exchange rings and throw your bouquet. You had matching (gold/silver) rings, a ruby, diamond and sapphire to represent Alfred's flag and turquoise and amethyst to represent your flag, and then it was time to throw your bouquet. All unmarried people, including males as well as females, you turned your back and threw your bouquet behind you.

It landed right into (girl's name friend's last name) who had just reached the age of adulthood and when you turned to see it was she who caught it you smirked. You were actually her godmother and she had been dating (boy's name) since she reached maidenhood. She blushed knowing the teasing was coming, but right now you wanted to enjoy yoru wedding with your husband.

“Would you like to dance, Mrs. Jones?” Alfred breathed into your ear and you shivered before nodding.

“Of course, Mr. Jones.” You cooed and he offered his hand and the two of you danced, your first dance. After that people came to join you all dancing. To eat you had pomegranate and lamb as well as burgers and (favorite food). You would be spending two weeks for your honeymoon in America, at (state/city in America you would want to visit). You would have a metric ton of paperwork when you came back but it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, Reader-chan is now married to America. The next chapter is the last one.


	21. Epilogue

You stroked your extended stomach with a gentle smile, if it wasn't for the fact that Alfred was so over protective you would be cleaning right now, or more likely playing with Alfred and Clark. You had been married to Alfred for three decades now and you had one son, Clark.

Clark was now five and he was the personification of New York. Clark had your (wavy/straight/curly) (hair color) hair and your nose while he also had Alfred's bright blue eyes and his smile. When he was born Arthur and Francis were happy to be grandparents, considering they both raised Alfred and Matthew. Mattie also loved being a uncle and Clark was just as bubbly as his father and couldn't wait to be a big brother.

You were pregnant again and the baby was due any day, you and Alfred had decided to not find out which gender the baby was until they were born, same as Clark. Just like when you were pregnant with Clark Alfred's protective side came in full force.

He insisted you stay off your feet as much as possible, prenatal vitamins, exercise in the water, the whole nine yards. He even gave up his beloved burgers and would instead eat the healthy food he made; salad, fruit, and vegetables as well as (favorite protein). The fact he gave up eating McDonald’s said something about how much he truly loved you and the child growing inside you. And Clark was following in his father's footsteps and was doing everything a child could to help you.

Alfred would even go to the store at four in the morning to pick up (random food to crave during pregnancy) and insisted that though you still had to perform your duties as a country by doing paperwork and having video calls for meetings he made sure that you didn't stress to much. He'd even rub your feet and back.

Alfred right now was running around with Clark on his shoulders, the little one was pretending to fly. You got up and headed over to him with a bright smile, “oh my lovely heroes.” You cooed kissing Alfred on the lips and standing on your toes to kiss Clark's cheek.

“Yeah! I'm ma's hero!” Clark giggled happily with his New York accent, he held your hands up and he happily moved from his father's shoulders. You held him and he rubbed your belly. “Come out soon little sibling so you can be my side kick!” He giggled and you cooed at how sweet he was.

“Careful little man, I'm mommy's hero.” Alfred pouted as Clark empathetically shook his head.

“No, I am!” He said as you gave a giggle, this was so cute and sweet it just might give you cavities!

“Oh you two; your both my hero.” You said with a giggle kissing first Clark's forehead and then Alfred's lips. “And soon enough we'll have another hero, or a heroine.” You added with a smirk and your free hand took Alfred's.

“Yeah, I just might be the luckiest guy, Name.” Alfred whispered into your (hair color) head as you hummed.

“That's what I think is my position Alfie; I'm married to the man I love more than anything, I bore his son and am pregnant with another child, and my people are safe and happy.” You smiled and he held you tighter one hand rubbing your stomach reverently with the utmost love and care.

“I love you to babe, you and Clark and this little baby growing inside of you. Soon enough he or she will be coming out to meet me and Clark.” He added as excited as a little kid on Christmas morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the last of the Burger path. I hope you all liked it. It was a fun ride for me.


End file.
